


It's too late to turn us back, we've come too far

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Episode Related, Hate Sex, M/M, Rain, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Sento finds the truth about Isurugi Souichi.Spoilers for episode 14.





	It's too late to turn us back, we've come too far

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "You in Me" by K.A.R.D.
> 
> I can't write long fics.
> 
> Thank you lucybeetle and guava for the continuous support.

Sento's head was a mess after what happened. Souichi is BloodStalk. Souchi played with him.  
He was Souchi's puppet, just a pawn in his big plan. And Himuro Gentoku is NightRogue. His  
boss tortured him, then erased his memories. Sento would need some time to process it all.

Now, standing in the rain, facing Souichi, was difficult. Sento was on the verge of tears, hating  
himself for falling stupidly in love with the "nascita" owner. The water accumulated in his  
eyelashes and he didn't notice Souichi coming closer and throwing him against the wall. 

The owner's lips were suddenly on his neck and his hands traveled down to Sento's jeans.  
Sento didn't fight; he let Souichi lower his underwear and grab his still soft penis. Souichi  
jerked him to full hardness and pulled out his own penis, already dripping with cum.

Souichi pressed Sento's face against the wet wall and reached between his butt cheeks for his  
hole. He fingered it open with water that fell on his hand and pushed his cock into the young  
Kamen Rider. Sento felt used again. Souichi's fucktoy. He moaned when the owner grabbed his  
hair and pulled his head against his chest. Their entire bodies touched when Souichi thrust  
inside Sento in a maddening slow speed.

"Tell me" Sento breathed with difficulty. "Is this also a lie?"

Souichi didn't answer. His hand was under Sento's shirt and he massaged a nipple. Souichi  
increased the speed of his thrusts. Sento came on the wall and Souichi followed, coming inside  
him and pulling out. Water splashed when Sento fell on his knees, hole pulsing and leaking  
Souichi's fresh juice.

"It isn't" he heard Souichi whisper before vanishing in a cloud of vapor.


End file.
